Un Servant en Halkeginia
by ElYoker2002
Summary: Esta historia parte del arco de Unlimeted Blade Works pero en la pelea de Shirou Vs Archer ahí cambia la cosa, siendo que en vez de solo archer ser apuñalado también lo es Shirou, mientras en zero no tsukaima, Louis intenta invocar un familiar, averigua que pasara después.
1. Prologo

**Notas: 1-Todos los personajea pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y casas productoras,2-Cualquier recomendación o critica, que se haga con el debido respeto** **y 3- Alerta de spoilers.**

 **GRACIAS POR SU COOPERACIÓN**

 **Prologo**

 **Campo de** **Batalla : ????? : Shirou Vs Archer**

Shurou: Ah... ah... ah... no... todavia no...

 **Ahí estaba un Shirou con la ropa casi rota en su totalidad muy dañado por un Archer con poco más que rasguños y heridas menores.**

Archer: ¿Sigues intentando luchar?

 **Dijo el moreno albino**

Shirou: Por supuesto que si, no voy a caer hasta ser un heroe, así mí cuerpo sea destrozado, mientras mi corazon palpite y aire llene mis pulmones **¡NO ME RENDIRE!**

 **Dijo el muchacho pelirojo con ojos llenos de determinación para después abalanzarce contra el albino mientras creaba un par de espadas, una blanca con el simbolo del ying y el yang y otra con el mismo simbolo pero de color negra con pequeñas lineas hexagonales de color rojo.**

Archer: **Como quieras mocoso!!!**

 **Dijo el albino con ojos llenos de furia y un poco de tristeza al ver a su yo joven ser tan terco mientras se abalanzaba y creaba las mismas espadas.** **Saber y Rin miraban extupefactas y a la vez tristez la pelea.** **Y así la pelea continuo con un intercambio de espadas bestial mientras Archer y tambien Shirou creaban o invocaban de ese extraño lugar más espadas para atacarse entre ellos (en otras palabras una apelea muy parecida al del anime) el final de esta batalla fue lo que cambio respecto al anime momento.**

Shirou: **Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!**

Archer: **Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!**

 **Gritaron los dos antes de apuñalarse el estomago el uno al otro y caian al puso al mismo tiempo mientras saber y rin corrian donde estaban los combatientes, en otro mundo.**

 **Reino de Halkeginia/Academia de magia**

 **En el patio de la academia se estaba empezando a llevar a cabo un ritual el cual consistia en invocar un familiar, en eso un hombre calvo, de estatura media, lentes redondos y una tunica se dispuso a hablar.**

???: Muy bien estudiantes, en este preciso momento se llevara a cabo el ritual de invocación de familiar para los de segundo grado.

Todos los alumnos: Si profesor Colbert.

 **Dijeron todos los alumnos ahí presentes.**

Colbert: Bien, usted.

 **Y señalo a un estudiante de cabello rubio, piel blanca, zapatos,pantalon y capa de color negro y bajo está una camisa manga larga blanca de botones la cual estaba un poco desabrochada.**???: Si profesor Colbert.

Colbert: Joven Gitche, adelante.

 **Sentencio el hombre.**

 **(Nota: No recuerdo muy bien los nombres de algunos personajes, hace un año y pocos meses que no veo el anime, por favor corrijanme si me equivoco)** Gitche: Muy bien profesor.

 **Dijo el rubio mientras realizaba su invocación de la cual salia una especie de topo gigante de color cafe mientras este se acercaba a Gitche y Gitche se acercaba para finalizar el pacto de familiar.** **Más apartado del grupo de estudiantes se encontraban tres chicas la cuales se componian de primero una chica de piel bronceada y cabello carmesi liso y largo, de estatura un poco alta, la cual usaba el uniforme femenino de la academia el cual es el mismo que el de Gitche pero con falda, la segunda chica era una rubia de cabello en forma de taladro, de estatura media, piel blanca y ojos azules que llevaba el uniforme de la academia y la última chica era prácticamente una "loli", cabello rosado largo y liso, de piel un poco más clara que la anterior chica.** Chica peliroja: Pero mira que tenemos aquí, Louis la "zero".

 **Dijo mientras veia a la "loli" pelirosa.**

Louis: **¿Que es lo que quieres Kirtche?** **Dijo la ahora identificada como Louis con un tono de gran enojo a la peliroja.**

Kirtche: Nada, solo queria ver como estaba mi gran " **amiga** ", ¿no es asi Motmorensi

 **Dijo Kirtche señalando a la rubia cabello de taladro ahora identificada como Motmorensi.(Nota: Le pondre Momo para abrebiar ya que me da flojera escribir ese nombre :v)**

Momo: Por supuesto que si Kirtche.

 **Dijo Momo viendo a su amiga.** Momo: Después de todo yo ya tengo a mi familiar

 **Dijo sacando a una pequeña rana de color cafe claro.** Kirtche: Si yo también.

 **En eso salio una especie de salamandra gigante de color rojo con una llama en su cola.** Louis: ¿Y eso a mi que?, no me interesan sus familiares o nada respecto a ustedes, solo dire esto: Tendre al más bello, santo y poderoso familiar que allan visto jamás.

 **Dicto la pequeña pelirosa con un par de pequeñas lagrimas, casi invisibles al ojo humano.**

Kirtche/Momo: **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA**.

 **Se hecharon a reir mientras la pequeña pelirosa se marchaba del lugar.**

Colbert: ¿Ya no falta nadie más?

 **Dijo para que inmediatamente Kirtche contestara.**

Kirtche: Profesor Colbert

 **En eso el hombre calvo la volteo a ver**

Colbert: ¿Si, señorita Kirtche?

Kirtche: Falta la señorita Louis

 **Dijo para después mira a la pelirosa y decirle.**

Colbert: Señorita Louis, pase al frente e invoque a su familiar.

Louis: Si profesor Colbert

 **Dijo muy nerviosa para deapués situarse al frente de un circulo y decir.**

Louis **: ¡A mi sirviente que existe en algun lugar dentro de los confines del universo!** **Dijo la pelirosa para después todos voltearla a ver y preguntarse.**

Todos: ¿Que clase de hechizo es ese?

Louis: **¡A** **l Santo, Hermoso y MÁS que poderoso familiar!** **Dijo miemtras veia a Kirche y a Momo**

Louis: **¡Te imploro desde mi corazon mientras canto!** **En eso el circulo empezo a brillar**

Louis: **¡RESPONDE A MI LLAMADO!**

 **Campo de batalla: ?????**

 **Ahí se encontran un Shirou y un Archer en el suelo desangrandose mientras una Saber y una Rin hacian lo que podian para que estos no murieran**

Shirou: Es... suficiente... Saber... Rin...

 **Dijo el pelirojo mientras veia a las ya mencioanadas**

Saber/Rin: **¡¡¡ME NIEGO A DEJARTE IR!!!**

 **Dijeron al unisono mientras lloraban a mares**

Archer: je... je... je... derrotado por... mi mismo...

 **En eso de repente y sin previo aviso aparecio un portal de color verde marino en medio de Archer y Shirou, estos por pura curiosidad, por saber que hacia o donde los llevaria ese portal lo tocaron al mismo tiempo.**

 **En ese presiso momento ambos empezaron a ser adsorbidos por el extraño portal, Rin y Saber sin saber que hacer, simplemente trataron de jalar a Shirou por parte de Saber y a Archer por parte de Rin, sin saber que esto haria que ellas también fueran adsorbidas junto a Shirou y Archer.**

 **En el portal**

 **Se veia como Rin y Saber veian extupefactas como Shirou y Archer se desintegraban poco a poco mientras las particulas de estos dos de juntaban en medio de estos.**

Archer: ¿Pero que demonios?

Shirou: ¿Que esta pasando?

 **Pero antes de que alguno de los presentes pudiera hablar, vieron el final del portal y una luz los sego.**

 **Ya solo quedaba una parte del rostro de Shirou como de Archer.**

 **Reino de Halkeginia/escuela de magia**

 **Después de que Louis recitara su hechizo de invocación de familiar, se produjo una exploción y una gran cortina de humo se alsó sobre los estudiantes.**

Louis: *toser* *toser* *tocer, ¿que paso?

 **Dijo para después ver donde se encontraba el circulo, para ver sorpendida tres siluetas saliendo del humo.**

Colbert: Señorita Tabita, (nota: Creo que se escribe así) puede hacerse cargo del humo.

 **Para después ver a quien sería otra "loli" peliazul con lentes un poco ovalados, con el uniforme de la academia pero lo peculiar era que ella sostenia un baculo un poco más grande que ella.**

Tabita: Sylph.

 **Dijo la peliazul para que después un gran dragon alado de un color entre un lila y un celeste asintiera y empezara a aletear.**

 **Todos y cuando digo todos son todos, se quedaron sin habla al ver no uno o dos, sino tres personas en donde deberia estar el circulo de invocacion, la primera persona era una chica de aproximadamente 17 años, de cabello castaño amarrado en dos coletas y piel blanca, ella usaba lo que parecia ser un sueter de color rojo carmesi junto a una falda, una medias que le llegaban a la mitad del muslo y unos zapatos de color negro, la segunda persona era otra chica de piel blanca, ojos de entre celeste y verde claro, rubia con su cabello amarrado de una forma un poco extraña para ellos, vistiendo un vestido largo de color azul con unos detalles, pero lo que los sorprendio era que llevaba una armadura sobre el vestido y portaba una espada occidental plateada con el mango dorado y por último pero no menos importante un joven de aproximadamente 18 años, con piel blanca con parte bronzeadas, cabello pelirojo con muchisimos mechones albinos casí como si el cabello albino se peleara con el cabello rojo por el dominio de su cabeza, un ojo amarillo y el otro de color plomo, una armadura ligera sin mangas de color negro pegada al cuerpo que remarcaba sus musculos y por último un por de espadas con un diseño que no habian visto antes de color negro una y la otra de color blanco.**

 **( Nota: Es como Archer de jovén y se preguntarán, la consiencia y recuerdos de Archer y Shirou estan fusionadas en este nuevo ser. )**

???: ... ¿Que paso? ¿donde estamos?

 **Dijo el albino pelirojo**

???: No lo se

 **Dijo la castaña**

???: ¿Y si le preguntamos a ella?

 **Dijo la rubia señalando a Louis**

 **Todos quedaron atonitos, Louis, Louis la "zero" habia invocado tres familiares (No saben que solo fue a dos pero se combirtieron en uno solo y las otras solo fueron traidas allí debido al contacto que tenian con Shirou y Archer.)**

Chica castaña: Oye, saber, ¿donde esta Shirou y Archer y QUIÉN es el?

 **Dijo percatandose de que quien pregunto no era ni Shirou ni Archer pero sonaba muy parecido a estos dos.**

Saber: No lo se Rin, pero me suena familiar.

 **Dijo la ahora identificada como Saber mientras veia al albino pelirojo con una mirada analítica.**

Rin: Oye, tú, ¿quién eres?

 **Dijo la ya identificada como Rin con la misma mirada que Saber.**

???: Vamos, chicas soy yo, Shirou.

 **Dijo el ahora identificado como Shirou, el Shirou del que Saber y Rin se habian enamorado, el Shirou que siempre las ayudaba, ese Shirou.**

Rin/Saber: **¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?**

 **Gritaron las dos con la mandibula en el suelo mientras veian con un pequeño sonrojo a Shirou.**

 **Pero bueno** **eso es historia para otro capitulo.**

 **Adios**


	2. Capitulo 1: Un nuevo comienzo

**Notas: 1-Todos los personajea pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y casas productoras,2-Cualquier recomendación o critica, que se haga con el debido respeto y 3- Alerta de spoilers**

 **Nota 2: Para mejor conprención del fic, se utilizara * cuando se este realizando una acción, se utilizara () cuando un personaje este pensando o deje una nota, se utilizara negrita cuando un personaje grite, esté enojado o también cuando este narrando.**

 **Nota 3: Corrección, no era ojo color amarrillo sino ojo color avellana.**

GRACIAS POR SU COOPERACIÓN

 **Capitulo 1:** **Un nuevo comienzo.**

 **En el patio trasero de la Academia de magia se desarrollaba una situación un poco, como decirlo, ¿especial?**

Rin: **¿Como que Shirou?, Pero si no te pareces a Shirou, eres más alto, tu cabello tiene diferente color, tienes manchas en la piel y tienes puesta esa ex... traña... armadura.**

 **La castaña quedo embobada mientras veia el fisico del albino pelirojo, pero se percato de lo que estaba haciendo y desvio la mirada hacia otro lado, sonrojada ( Nota: Bendita tsundere )**

Shirou: Aaaaa, eso, eso es porque-

Saber: ¿Y Archer?

Rin: Si, no lo veo por ninguna parte.

Shirou: A eso hiba.

 **Rin y Saber lo miraron extrañadas**

Rin/Saber: Explicate.

 **Dijeron la castaña y la rubia viendo al albino pelirojo con una mirada que expresaba seriedad y un poco de enojo**

Shirou: si...

 **Dijo el albino pelirojo con una expreción de regañado**

Shirou: Veran lo que pasa es lo siguiente...

 **Flashback**

 **Portal**

 **Estaba lo que quedaba de Shirou y Shirou, en otras palabras la mitad de sus cabezas mientras pensaban.**

Archer: (¿Que pasa? ¿Porque estoy viendo las memorias del mocoso?)

Shirou: (Estas memorias, son las de ¿Archer?)

 **En esas memorias se veian** **el pasado de Archer, el como fue que llego a ser un Guardian, sus acciones siendo guardian así como todo lo que sintio siendo esto para después convertirse en Servant y sus acciones y emociones.**

 **Una lagrima recorrio lo que quedaba del rostro de Shirou para después decir**

Shirou: ¿Sufriste todo esto? ¿Esto pudo haberme pasado?

Archer: Si, sufrí todo eso y si, lo que me paso puede pasarte a tí tambien, fue por esa razon que hice todo esto, para que no acabes como yo.

Shirou: Gracias, Archer, pero ya sabes como soy, sabes que voy a intentarlo hasta que sea un heroe, lo sabes muy bien.

Archer: Por supuesto que si, después de todo soy tú, y espero me disculpes por lo que he hecho.

Shirou: Claro, no te preocupes por eso.

Archer: Gracias.

 **Dijeron mientras daban una sonrisa el uno al otro para después terminar de desaparecer.**

 **Segundos después**

???: ¿Que pasó? ¿Donde estamos?

 **Dijo el nuevo ser para después percatarse que ya no era dos personas sino una.**

???: ( **¿Queee?** ¿Ahora somos uno solo? ¿Como paso esto?... a de ser por el portal, seguro nos identifico como un mismo ser o algo parecido y después nos ¿fusiono? que extraño)

 **Fin del flashback**

Shirou: Y eso es lo que pasó

 **Termino de decir el albino pelirojo para después ver a sus amigas y compañeras las cuales estaban incredulas por lo ocurrido.**

Rin: Así que es por eso...

Saber: Es increible.

 **Con Louis, los demás alumnos y Colbert, Estos no pudieron escuchar nada respecto a la charla que mantenian los tres individuos por el asombro.**

Louis: (¿Como hice eso?)

 **Penso con asombro al haber invocado a tres personas**

Todos: **(¿COMO LO HIZO?)**

 **Pensaban todos lo mismo que la pelirosa.**

 **Louis, saliendo del impacto dijo.**

Louis: Etooo ¿Quienes son?

 **Pregunto la pelirosa viendo a los tres individuos, los cuales la voltearon a ver.**

Rin: Yo soy Rin Tohsaka.

 **Dijo la castaña presentandose respetuosamente**

Rin: Cabeza de la familia Tohsaka.

 **Esto dejo impactados a todos, ya que, segun ellos, la pelirosa invoco a una noble.**

Saber: Soy Altria Pendragon, rey de Bretaña y un Servant clase Saber, diganme Saber por favor.

 **Esto dejo mucho más impactados y confundidos a todos los presentes, ya que la pelirosa tambien invoco a un Rey.**

Shirou: Y yo soy Shirou Emiya

 **Dijo el albino pelirojo, para la tranquilidad de todos, ya que no querian otra sospresa, cosa que no duro.**

Shirou: Soy un Demi-Servant clase Archer.

 **Termino de decir, para que todos quedaran más confundidos, ya que se preguntaban cosas como "¿Que es un Servant?" o "¿Que es un Demi-Servant y que tiene de diferente a un Servant?" y mas cosas por el estilo**

Louis: Yo soy Louis François Le Blanc de la Vallière, un gusto conocerlos.

Rin/Saber/Shirou: El gusto es nuestro.

Louis: Y diganme ¿Quien de ustedes es mi familiar?

 **Pregunto la pelirosa a los tres, estos, los cuales se preguntaron mentalmente.**

Rin/Saber/Shirou: ¿Familiar?

Louis: Si, mi familiar, ¿Cual de los tres es mi familiar?

Colbert: Señorita Louis escoja cualquiera de los tres y termine el pacto rapido.

 **Sentencio en hombre calvo para que después Louis obedeciera mientras miraba al albino pelirojo.**

Louis: Seras tú

 **Dijo la pelirosa apuntando al albino pelirojo.**

Shirou: ¿Yo?

Louis: Si, tú, acercate.

 **Ordeno la pelirosa mientras Shirou solo se acercaba y se ponia a la altura de la pelirosa, ya quedando frente a frente, la pelirosa resito hechizo para después besar en los labios al albino pelirojo, cosa que lo dejo sorprendido y algo sonrojado.** **Mientras pasaba eso, una Rin y Saber celosas miraban a la pelirosa y al albino pelirojo con cara de molestia.**

Rin/Saber: (Esa niña me la pagara).

 **Pensaron celosas las dos.**

Shirou: **¿Que haces?**

 **Pregunto el albino pelirojo sonrojado y sorprendido de haber besado a** **l** **a chica.**

Louis: Terminar el pacto de Familiar.

 **En eso Shirou siente como su cuerpo empieza a arder mientras veia como unas marcas o runas extrañas iban apareciendo en su mano izquierda.**

Shirou: ¿Que me hiciste?

 **Dijo el albino un poco adolorido.**

Louis: Ya te lo dije, terminar el pacto de familiar.

 **Dijo un poco molesta la pelirosa al albino pelirojo mientras veia como la castaña y la rubia se acercaban a esté.**

Louis: El dolor acabara en unos segundos, no se preocupen.

Rin: Eso espero...

Saber: Porque sino...

Rin/Saber: **Nos las pagaras.**

 **Dijeron la rubia y la castaña mientras veian a la pelirosa, la cual se asustó.**

Shirou: Ya... ya termino, Dios eso si dolio.

Louis: Te dije que el dolor hiba a terminar pronto.

 **En eso el profesor Colbert se acerca para ver las runas en la mano izquierda de Shirou.**

Colbert:Joven Shirou ¿me permite ver sus runas?

Shirou: Claro, no veo ningun problema.

 **Dijo el albino peliblanco para después mostrar su mano izquierda al profesor.**

Colbert: Mmmmm no habia visto estas runas antes.

 **Decia el hombre mientras anotaba en una libreta las runas.**

Colber: Investigare estas runas más tarde, gracias joven Shirou.

Shirou: De nada señor...

Colbert: Colbert, ese es mi nombre, mucho gusto.

Shirou: Igualmente.

Louis: *Toser*

 **En eso Shurou la voltio a ver y dijo.**

Shirou: A es verdad, entonces Louis, ¿que es eso de familiar?

 **Pregunto el albino pelirojo para después Louis decirle.**

Louis: Un familiar es aquel que es invocado por un mago para servirle el resto de su vida, algo así como un sirviente personal.

Shirou: Ya veo, se parecen a los servants.

 **Dijo el albino pelirojo dejando confundida a Louis.**

Louis: Y por sierto ¿que es un servant?

 **Pregunto la pelirosa con cara de confución.**

Shirou: Un servant es un sirviente invocado desde el trono de los heroes por un mago, los servants tienen siete clases, Saber, Archer, Lancer, Assassin, Rider, Caster y Berserker.

Louis: Ya veo y tú eres un Demi-Servant ¿verdad?

Shirou: Correcto.

Louis: ¿Y que es un Demi-Servant?

Shirou: Un Demi-Servant es la fusion de una persona normal o un mago con un Servant de cualquier clase, le puse ese nombre ya que decir Medio Sevant o Casi Servant no suena bien.

Louis: Mmmmm comprendo, y tu eres un clase Archer ¿verdad?

Shirou: Si.

Louis: ¿Y que es un Servant de tipo Archer?

Shirou: La clase Archer son maestro en lo que respecta el lanzamiento de cualquier tipo de proyectil, ya sean flechas, balas etc. Los Archer son mejores contra los clase Saber y Berserker pero son debiles con los clase Lancer y también Berserker.

Louis: Bastante interesante la verdad.

Shirou: Si, lo es.

Louis: ¿Y porque la clase Berserker es fuerte pero también debil ante la clase Archer?

Shirou: Eso se debe a que la clase Berserker dan su cordura a cambio de poder, esta clase es un poco más especial que eso, ya que son tanto debiles como fuertes ante todas las clases y el porque, lo desconosco.

Louis: Mmmmm.

Rin: Por cierto, Louis.

 **Dijo la castaña mientras miraba a la pelirosa.**

Louis: ¿Si?

Rin: Por casualidad no seras una maga.

Louis: Si, así es, todos en esta academia son magos.

Rin: ¿Y que clase de magia dominas?

Louis: ... Para ser sincera no lo se, he probado todo tipo de hechizos, desde los más debiles hasta los más fuertes, todos los elementos y nada funciona.

 **Dijo la pelirosa**

Rin: Mmmmm ya veo, te tengo una propuesta.

 **Dijo la castaña para después la ver a la pelirosa.**

Louis: ¿ Una propuesta?

Rin: Si una propuesta. La propuesta es...

 **Pero eso es cosa de otro capitulo**

 **Antes de terminar el fanfic dejenme decirles que muchas gracias por su apoyo y aparte este es mi primer fic por lo que se acepta cualquier tipo consejo.**

 **Ahora si m** **uchas gracias por leer el fic** **se despide ElYoker**

 **Adiós**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Notas: 1-Todos los personajea pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y casas productoras,2-Cualquier recomendación o critica, que se haga con el debido respeto y 3- Alerta de posibles spoilers**

 **Nota 2: Para mejor conprención del fic, se utilizara * cuando se este realizando una acción, se utilizara () cuando un personaje este pensando o deje una nota, se utilizara negrita cuando un personaje grite, esté enojado o también cuando este narrando**

 **Nota 3: Este Shirou tendra 75% la personalidad del Shirou original y 25% la personalidad de Archer, mas que todo la personalinad de Archer saldra en momentos de suma tensión o peligro.**

GRACIAS POR SU COOPERACIÓN

 **Y disculpenme con el retraso, lo que pasó fue que mi USB dejo de funcionar y no tenia el dinero suficiente para comprar otro si no hasta hace poco, mis más sinceras disculpas.**

 **Capitulo 2: Un triste acontecimiento y nuevos familiares.**

 **Academia de magia de Tristain**

Louis: ¿Una propuesta?

Rin: Si, una propuesta, la propuesta es...

 **En eso un suceso muy extraño empezo a ocurrir.**

Kirtche: **¿Que demonios esta pasando?**

 **Dijo la peliroja mientras miraba a su familiar salamandra, el cual estaba cubierto por unas marcas extrañas de color blanco por todo su cuerpo y estaba empezando a combulcionar.**

Colbert: Eso es...

Kirtche: Profesor Colbert ¿Que le pasa a mi familiar?

 **Decia la peliroja mientras miraba con ojos llenos de preocupación al hombre calvo**

Colbert: Lo que le pasa es...

Momo: ¿Que te esta pasando?

 **Decia la rubia cabellos de taladro mientras miraba igualmente a su familiar rana, el cual presentaba los mismos sintomas.**

Colbert: No puede ser, ¿El también?... Todos, revicen a sus familiares inmediatamente.

 **Y así como si fuera una ley divina todos los estudiantes revisaron a sus familiares hasta el último rincón.**

 **Unos 30 segundos después.**

Tabita: Profesor Colvert, Sylph también presenta estos sintomas pero en una menor medida.

 **Decia la maga peliazul tras haber visto a su familiar.**

Colbert: Muy bien señorita Tabita, ¿Alguién más?

 **Todos los alumnos negaron con la cabeza.**

Colbert: De acuerdo, lo que les sucede sus familiares es un extraño caso de fiebre blanca.

Esta emfermedad se produce cuando un familiar es invocado cuando está presente cualquier tipo de emfermedad muy grave o terminal, el familiar se esta recuperando de esta lo mejor que puede o se esta empezando a producir la emfermedad, pero eso es raro ya que la probabilidad de que aparesca está emfermedad es casi nula, aunque las únicas cosas minimamente buenas de esto es que no dura mucho antes que el familiar fallesca y no se puede contagiar a no ser que la sangre del infectado entre en contacto directo con el sistema circulatorio de algún otro individuo.

 **Decia seriamente el hombre calvo mientras veia un poco tristes a los familiares.**

Kirtche: ¿Y tiene alguna cura?

Colbert: Lastimosamente no, no hay ninguna cura para esta emfermedad, solo queda ver a los familiares fallecer.

 **Sentencio el calvo con un poco de triteza en su voz.**

 **Pasaron los minutos y finalmente, los familiares, dando su último respiro, fallecieron, todos los estudiantes presentes incluyendo a Louis presentaron sus condolencias a las chicas las cuales estaban rotas por dentro ya que apesar de no tener practicamente nada de tiempo a sus familiares, los llegaron a apreciar mucho.**

 **Pasados unos minutos**

Colbert: ...Mis condolencias hacia ustedes y bueno, por el extraño caso que acaba de ocurrir, les doy permiso a las estudiantes: Kirtche, Tabita y Motmorensi de volver a realizar la invocación de familiar.

Kirtche: De acuerdo profesor Colvert y gracias.

 **Decia tristemente Kirtche mientras tomaba la iniciativa y miraba a Momo y a Tabita.**

Momo: Bien...

Tabita: Esta bien.

Kirtche: ¿Y quién de nosotras va primera?

Momo: Deberias ir tu primero.

Tabita: Estoy de acuerdo.

Kirtche: Muy bien alla voy.

 **Decian las tres chicas mientras Kirtche partia hacia el circulo el cual lo habian vuelto a hacer.**

 **Y así Kirtche empezo a recitar su conjuro de invocación de familiar, mientras el circulo empezo a brillar y de repente.**

 **BOOOOOMMMMM**

 **Una exploción se hizo presente, de la cual salia una cantidad considerable de polvo, Tabita casi por instinto uso un hechizo de viento, el cual hizo que el humo se disipara, nadie espero el resultado de esto.**

 **Del circulo aparecieron cuatro siluetas de las cuales primero se vio a un hombre de piel clara, ojos de color negro, cabello del mismo color de sus ojos el cual estaba despeinado, (Nota: Si me lo preguntan a mi, tiene el cabello despeinado) llevaba un traje formal con corbata de color negro y un arma de fuego.**

 **La segunda silueta era una mujer de cabello rosa y largo llegando hasta la parte baja de la espalda, de piel blanca, llevaba un vestido corto de color blanco con algunos detalles** **en este mismo color, ensima de vestido blanco portaba una armadura de color plata igualmente un poco ligera ya que esta solo cubria su torso, llevaba como calsado unas botas largas blancas que le llegaban a la mitad del muslo y como accesorio una deadema de plata.**

 **La tercer silueta era una niña albina de ojos rojos carmesi, piel blanca justo como su cabello, aunque su vestimenta era extraña ya que portaba un traje de color rosa muy extravagante junto a una varita del mismo color, con una estrella dorada en el medio de la varita y una pequeña funda de lo que parecia ser cuero en la cual se podia obserbar alrededor de tres cartas con unos dibujo que no eran muy visibles.**

 **Y la cuarta y última silueta era una niña exactamente igual en fisico a la anterior pero de cabello color rosado palido, piel un poco bronzeada igual que el albino pelirojo, y esta llevaba un traje de combate ligero como el del albino pelirojo de color rojo y negro pero este no cubria la zona del abdomen junto a un par de botas largas de color negro.**

 **(Nota: Yo se que ustedes ya saben quienes son, y si rompi la regla de solo 3 invocados o tal vez no, pero no sabia si incluir a Illya o a kuro y las escogi a las dos :v bueno continuemos.)**

Chica pelirosa: ¿Donde estoy? ¿Que lugar es este? ¿Quienes son ustedes?

Hombre pelinegro: No lo se, y también pregunto ¿Quienes son ustedes?

 **Dijo el hombre pelinegro con algo de frialdad.**

Niña pelirosa: Eso quisieramos saber.

Niña albina: Si tiene razón,¿Quienes son ustedes?

Kirtche: Esto...

 **En eso esas cuatro personas volteron a ver la peliroja.**

Niña albina: ¿Quien eres?

Kirtche: Mi nombre es Kirtche y yo soy su invocadora.

Hombre pelinegro: Mmmmm ya veo, me presento, soy Kiritsugu Emiya.

Todos: (¿Emiya? ¿Ese no es el apellido de Shirou?)

 **Pensaban todos mientras miraban a Shirou** **el cual se encontraba apartado del grupo, como a 3 metros de distancia, se encontraba a un Shirou que pensaba.**

Shirou: (No puede ser, es el)

 **Pensaba impactado Shirou.**

Kiritsugu: Y soy un Guardian.

Todos: ¿Un guardian?

Shirou: (¿Un guardian, como lo era yo?)

 **En eso la chica pelirosa dió un paso al frente y dijo.**

Chica pelirosa: Mi nombre es Mebd, la reina de Connacht y una Servant clase Raider.

 **Todos ya con menos sorpresa en sus rostros, solamente se quedaron mirando el panorama.**

Niña albina: Mucho gusto soy Illyasviel Von Einzbern, pero llamenme Illya y soy una chica mágica.

 **Dijo alegremente mientras que a los alumnos t** **oda su presentación les parecio tierna a todos pero lo último les parecio curioso por no decir extraño lo cual les dejo la duda de ¿Que es una chica mágica?, mientras tanto en los pensamientos de Shirou.**

Shirou: (No puede ser, ¿también Illya esta aquí?, pero ¿quien sera la chica que tiene a la par?, lo mejor sera que preste atención)

Niña pelirosa: Mi nombre es Chloe Von Einzbern y soy la hermana mayor de Illya.

Shirou: ( **¿Su hermana mayor?,** ¿Como es eso posible si Illya no tiene hermanas?, a no ser que...)

Chloe: Y no, no soy una chica mágica, soy algo así como un Servant.

Alumno 1: ¿Eres una Demi-Servant?

Chloe/Illya/Mebd: ¿Una Demi-Servant?

Alumno 2: Si una Demi-Servant, ya sabes, la fusión de un Servant y un humano.

Chloe: ¿Y como sabes eso?

Alumno 3: Aquel chico albino nos lo dijo.

 **Dijo el alumno mientras señalaba a Shirou, el cual dio unos pasos al frente, situandose al frente de los recien invocados.**

Shirou: Hola papá, Illya, cuanto tiempo.

Kiritsugu: ¿Quién eres?

 **Pregunto Kiritsugu mientras miraba al muchacho el cual se le hacia parecido.**

Illya: Si, ¿Quién eres?

 **Igualmente pregunto la albina mientras analizaba al mucho el cual por alguna razón extraña le transmitia un sentimiento de confort, tranquilidad y protección.**

Shirou: Vamos no me reconocen.

Kiritsugu: Responde.

Shirou: Bien, bien, tranquilisence, soy yo Shirou.

Kiritsugu: ¿Shirou?

Illya: ¿Oni-chan?

Shirou: Si soy yo.

Illya: No puede ser pero si Oni-chan está en casa, ¿Como es posible que estes aquí?

 **Preguntaron shockeados estos al ver a Shirou, el cual para Kiritsugu habia crecido pero se veia muy diferente y para Illya se veia mucho más marcado, alto y tenia esa aura que le transmitia esa cantidad de sentimientos.**

Shirou: Bueno, hay un monton de cosas que hablar sobre ello.

 **Pero eso es una historia para otro capitulo, se despide el Yoker.**

 **Adiós**


	4. Aviso 2

Muy buenas gente este aviso hara referencia al Fanfic ya que dentro de dos semanas tengo examenes y necesito estudiar.

Y necesito hacerlo desde ahora para poder eximirme, en otras palabras si me eximo en estos no tendre que hacer los finales lo que lleva a más tiempo para escribir el Fanfic y de paso leer otros también para conseguir inspiración así que me disculpo por la futura inactividad en el Fanfic solo les pido que sean pacientes.

(Me entere de los examenes hace un par de horas así que mejor me pongo a estudiar)

Vere si puedo sacar tiempo para escribir aunque sea un 50% del Fanfic en este tiempo.

Sekiryuutei omega seguire tu consejo y cambiare un poco la forma en la que escribo, en el siguiente capitulo veran una diferencia en como cuento el Fanfic y de paso sea dicho sera más largo para compensar el tiempo perdido.

Eso es todo lo que queria informarles por ahora se deapide ElYoker.

Adios


	5. Aviso Final

Bueno gente este es un último aviso y es que voy a dejar de publicar este Fanfic ya que me que me estan sucediendo cosas muy turbias en mi vida personal y no voy a poder seguir con el Fic, por lo que me ire con la opcion mas favorable para todos y pondre este Fanfic en adopción, así es dejares este Fic en adopción todo aquel que quiera seguir con este fic (Subir los capitulos que he subido con o sin cambios y de ahí seguir con sus propias ideas) o tomar parte de la idea, bienvenido sea, solo que hay unas condiciones.

1- Tiene que estar la fusion de Shirou y Archer si o si.

2- Rin y Saber tienen que ir con la fusion.

3- Decir quien tuvo la idea original en el capitulo 1 o el prologo.

4- Avisar cuando se va a iniciar su respectivo fic.

Con quien cumpla esas 4 cosas puede hacer de este fic lo que quiera.

Y bueno gente este es un hasta pronto y probablemente siga haciendo este tipo de fic ( Dar la idea, hacer prologo y/o capitulo 1 y ponerlo en adopcion)

Bueno se despide ElYoker

Adios.


End file.
